Hook Me Up/Dialogues
Diego: , I really, really want to stop Hamad from his madness.. **Diego: But so far...we haven’t found anything to help stop him... **Mia: Now, now darling...we’ll find a way to do so...he will pay for what he did to Alexei. **Diego: Yes...at least that’s all what we need to focus on right now, I doubt they’ll be any other mu- **Kelemen: , we need you right now!! **Mia: Woah! Woah! What do you want from us sir.. **Kelemen: There’s a dead body in the wrestling ring! **Mia: A dead body! Again! Yes..you’re right , lets go there immediately! Chapter 1 *Investigate wrestling ring. **Mia: Oh shit! That girl is indeed very dead... **Mia: And look at all the scratches in her body...oh well..at least it’s better than the previous one.... **Mia: Mr Kiss do you happen to know the victim... **Kelemen: Y-yes..this is Lolita Gomes, she comes to wrestling ring nearly everyday, to see us boys fight... **Mia: Ok..thanks for the info..we’ll talk to you later... **Mia: I see you found a sport bag in the crime scene too...Is that yours Kelemen.. **Kelemen: N-no... **Mia: Ok...we’ll have to search it to determine the owner.. *Search sport bag (1 star). **Mia: You found a photo of someone in the bag, good job.. **Mia: Lets identify the man in the database! *Identify man in photo. (1 star;Pre-request: Search Sports bag) **Mia: It says the person in the photo is a certain Liu Chao, and he is a sophomore in the school, and a member of the wrestling team.. **Mia: Lets go talk to him! *Ask Chao what his bag was doing in the crime scene. (1 star;Pre-request: Identify man in photo). **Chao (spraying perfume on himself):....... **Mia: Chao, we ar- **Chao: You found my bag! Thank you saw much...I left it in the wrestling ring yesterday, and I was going to get it.. **Mia: About the wrestling ring, we found the dead body of Lolita Gomes.. **Chao: Lolita Gomes...that name rings a bell...Oh! Shit! That’s the girl that keeps watching the matches! Who would kill her! **Mia: That’s what were trying to figure out..we’ll leave you for now, but we’ll have to speak to you later... *Ask Kelemen if he saw the killer (1 star). **Kelemen: Hey there...you know..my girl broke up with me yesterday...would you like to eat out...I know the best pizzerias... **Mia: I’m with Diego. **Kelemen: Oh! You mean that bore...come on you deserve someone better.. **Mia: Remind me how you’re “better” than him...he’s nicer than you are... **Mia: And not to mention more muscular and manlier...you are all skinny, with abs.. **Mia: Now..straight to the point...have you seen the killer.... **Kelemen: Unfortunately I didn’t, the body was already here when I came in for practice.. **Mia: Do you know anything else about the victim rather than the name... **Kelemen: Yes...I actually saw her going to the skating area yesterday.. **Mia: Thank you for informing us, lets go ! *Investigate skating area. (Pre-request: Ask Kelemen if he saw the killer). **Mia: there is nothing here that can tell us about the killer.... **Mia: Oh! You found a faded note, let’s recover the text! *Recover faded note (1 star) **Mia: The note says “Ayden x Lolita 4evah!” **Mia: He must be the victim’s boyfriend..Oh well..we’ll have to inform him about his girlfriend death.. *Inform Ayden about Lolita’s death. (1 star; Pre-request: Recover faded note). **Ayden: Hello you must be the people who arrested Alexei’s murder, I have to say I di- **Mia: Ayden Young..we’re hear to inform you that sadly...your girlfriend, Lolita got murdered! **Ayden: L-lolita!!! **Ayden (crying): .... **Mia: We are sorry about that, but unfortunately we’ll need to interrogate you later, good day.... *Autopsy victim’s body. (Killer Attributes: Killer eats pizza). **Hasuro: Arghhhh My head is exploded!!!!!!!!!! I can't focus on autopsying!! **Mia: Why Hasuro? What's wrong? **Hasuro: Because the last killer is hot.....And I hope this girl's killer isn’t as hot as him.... **Mia: Wait....You found Brody hot?! **Hasuro: Well...yes...the face...the muscle...the abs....You see them already! But at least they are not as hot as my sugarpapa... **Mia: The abs and muscles are fake... **Hasuro: Whatever...it doesn’t matter...At least he's hot... **Hasuro: Anyways, let's see about our victim. Her death is obvious, she died of blood loss...All the scratches the killer gave her was enough to make her loose too much blood.... **Mia: At least her death was less gruesome than the last one... **Hasuro: I also found something else on the body: tomato sauce, and cheese, the main ingredients found in pizza.... **Mia: Although I don’t know anyone who does NOT eat pizza, let’s add it to their profile... A few moments later.... **Mia: So far were doing great in our murder investigation.. **Mia: We didn’t find anyone who would kill the victim, but at least we got three suspects... **Cindy: DETECTIVE, DETECTIVE!!! **Cindy: I found a bloody object in the biology lab! Chapter 2 **Mia: So far were doing great in our murder investigation.. **Mia: We didn’t find anyone who would kill the victim, but at least we got three suspects... **Cindy: DETECTIVE, DETECTIVE!!! **Cindy: I found a bloody object in the biology lab! **Mia: YOU FOUND THE MURDER WEAPON!! **Mia: Ok! , lets go to the biology lab. **Mia: Cindy, we’ll have to speak with you later! *Investigate Biology Lab. **Mia: That hook, its covered with blood, this must be what the killer used! **Mia: And you think we should fix that poster...good for you.... **Mia: Also we need to talk to Cindy! *Talk to Cindy about the weapon (1 star) **Cindy: Oh shit! I can’t believe what I saw! **Mia: There there Cindy.... **Mia: Oh! , I forgot to introduce you, this is my friend Cindy McMinn! **Cindy: Nice to meet you , Mia spoke a lot about you and her boyfriend, Diego.. **Mia: Cindy...I’d prefer if you skipped the details.. **Mia: Anyways do you know who Lolita is... **Cindy: I never met her, all what I know is that she was a flirt! **Mia: A flirt... **Cindy: Yes...she would always flirt with any guy simply because she found them attractive, or found out he’s a virgin, she even threw bets where girls get a lot of money for taking a guy’s virginity.. **Mia: That’s...interesting...I think we’ll just go...see ya later! *Recover faded note (1 star). **Mia: the note says: “get away from me, u slut”, and it’s signed by Kelemen Kiss.. **Mia: He never mentioned that he hated the victim, let’s speak to him... *Ask Kelemen why he told the victim to get away from him (1 star; Pre-request: Recover faded note). **Kelemen: Hello M’lady..did you reconsider my offer... **Mia: Not at all! Can you explain this message to the victim! **Kelemen: That! I only sent it because I had a girlfriend at that time, but now that I don’t I won’t hesitate! **Mia: Wait....You’re saying the victim had feeling for you... **Kelemen: Yes, and can you blame her, I’m the best guy any girl would date.. **Mia: More like the worst... **Kelemen: Anyways..I rejected her because I ain’t no cheater, but my girl dumped me, so this means I would’ve dated her, too she already got hooked up! **Mia (sarcastic): If that was meant to be a pun, it was a terrible one..literally...anyways lets go, ! *Fix torn poster (1 star). **Mia: This poster is of the victim, and it’s calling her a “hussy”! **Mia: You might not know what a hussy is, but I grew up in the countryside, so I know the words unfamiliar to city people, this word has the same meaning as “slut”... **Mia: You know...we never had a reason to interrogate him...but if he was the one who made the poster, now we have our reasons.. **Mia: Lets talk to Hamad! *Ask Hamad if he made the poster (1 star; Pre-request: Fix torn poster). **Hamad: Hello , didn’t expect to see you again.. **Mia: You must be the infamous Hamad Mukahilif... **Hamad: I see my reputation is starting to increase... **Hamad: Knowing you , I bet you that you aren’t here to say “hi” to me... **Mia: We’re here to discuss the poster you made of Lolita.. **Hamad: I know...How tragic...she died... **Mia: You don’t seem a bit affected by her death.. **Hamad: Why would I pretend if you already know my true colours.. **Hamad: Anyways I promised my sweetheart that I’ll take her on a date in the best pizzeria tonight..gotta go, bye!! **Mia: Jesus! That guy is giving me chills...no wonder why you guys are so hell bent on stopping his madness.... *Examine substance on Hook (1 star). **Mia: Let’s send the substance to Sploder! *Send substance to Sploder (Pre-request: Examine substance on hook). **Sploder: I identified the substance like you asked me!!! **Sploder: the substance you sent me was a perfume called Eau d’Homme.. **Mia: That’s Cindy’s favorite perfume..and yes I remember Chao was spraying it on himself.. **Mia: Anyways the killer wears Eau d’Homme, thank you Sploder!! A few minutes later.. **Mia: , I think it would be a great idea if we investigated the slope in the skating area! *Investigate slope. **Mia: This note...it is in symbols, and it says “To Lolita”, lets identify the numbers.. *Identify symbols (1 star). **Mia: The symbols translate to numbers..ugh..let just send it to Yoyo. *Send numbers to Yoyo (Pre-request: Identify symbols). **Yoyo: However sent the victim the symbols is definitely the killer, it translates to “I will hook you up, bitch!” **Mia: That’s a threat! **Yoyo: I know..And unfortunately the only clue I gathered from it is that the killer loves puns.. **Mia: Puns....really...I see their taste is no better than their actions.... **Mia: And yes.., also Kelemen is bad at them, he obviously likes them... A few moments later... **Mia: So far...the only people that could possibly be the killers are Kelemen and Hamad.. **Mia: And something tells me it is neither of them for some reason.... **Mia: Ugh...I just remembered that Cindy also likes to each pizzas... **Clay: , give me a sec.. **Hamad (spraying perfume):........ **Mia: Hamad, It’s already enough that you referred the victim as a slut.. **Mia: Why did you reveal her personal info, like her pregnancy... **Hamad: Since you are new, I assume you never heard of the bet.... **Mia: What bet?! **Hamad: You see...I am one of the few boys who did not lose their virginity, and I’m not planning to do so until marriage... **Mia: Ok.... **Hamad: The victim knew it was impossible to get under my pants, so she made a bet of $1750, between all the girls, saying whoever manages to sleep with me, will get it! **Mia: Wait...the victim made you a...bet... **Hamad: Yes! And thanks to her for nearly an entire year! I had girls clinging on me, begging to get under my pants! **Hamad: For god sake! My girlfriend nearly left me thanks to her! **Mia: I’m surprised she didn’t leave you anyways... **Hamad: What did you just say?! **Mia: Nothing... **Mia: Anyways if he found out you killed Lolita, your gossiping days will be over! *Ask Ayden how he feels about the victim cheating on him. (1 star) **Mia: I hope you can speak to us unlike last time.... **Ayden: I really want to know who hooked up my girl, because when I do... **Mia: Did you know that she cheated on you... **Ayden: Unfortunately, yes....I saw Hamad posts, and it saddens me to know I was not good enough for her.... **Mia: Oh come on! She’s the one that cheated not you, cheaters are no good for anyone..she’d probably do the same to any other man... **Ayden: I guess so...But still...I loved her.....I wish if I was more forgiving....and never ended our relationship over this...s-scandal.... **Ayden: Anyways.....I’ll have to guy..I-i’ll ask that guy Kelemen...if I can spray some of his Eau d’Homme.... **Mia: I doubt Ayden is the killer, but I did catch him adding a pun in one of his sentences..... *Investigate victim’s biology group table. **Mia: You found a torn poster, quick lets fix it.. **Mia: And that phone...it has the victim...erm...cleavage on the l-lock screen.. **Mia: well...I guess we have to unlock it.. *Fix poster. (1 star) **Mia: The poster shows Hamad imitating a sympathetic pose.... **Mia: And it shows a picture of the victim kicking Chao in the privates.. **Mia: Ouch.... **Mia: The poster says: “Poor Chao lost his masculinity, go fund him in”... **Mia: and it shows a long ass link..”to buy a new pair of balls”... **Mia: I doubt Chao actually lost his testes, but we’ll have to speak to him anyways... *Ask Chao why the victim kicked him in the privates. (1 star; Pre-request: Fix torn photo) **Chao “eating a pizza”: ...... **Mia: Chao..we’d like to ask you about this poster.. **Chao: Get this poster off my face! This is a lie! My balls are still fertile! **Mia: Take it easy...we never said we believed the poster, we just want to ask why the victim kicked you in the family jewels. **Chao: Because she is a slut! I never did anything to her! I just talked to her, and out of no where she kicked me in where it hurts most! **Chao: When I asked her why she did it, she told me it was for nothing, she did it out of sexual desire. **Chao: ..And that she loves watching nut-shot vids a lot, and wanted to see it happen in real life!! **Chao: The victim was nothing, but a slut, a hooker! She died the same way that she acts! **Mia: Out of the puns I heard today, this ones the only one that is a little bit good, I’ll give you that.. **Mia: But if and I found out you are the killer, no matter how many puns you deliver, we’ll still send you to jail! *Unlock victim’s phone. (1 star) **Mia: And just when we are done with victim’s breasts, we get to see Ayden’s abs..how greaaaaaat!!! **Mia: Lets send the phone to Clay... *Send phone to Clay (Pre-request: Unlock victim’s phone). **Hasuro: , you never told me my cousin was a suspect in the investigation! **Mia: Hasuro, what are you! Wait, there’s only one female in the murder investigation: Cindy! She’s your cousin! **Hasuro: Yep... **Clay: Ok, Hasuro since you already told them that, you see, Hasuro’s cousin have been sending nasty messages to the victim, calling her a bitch, a slut, as so on..and vice versa.. **Mia: I see....Cindy never mentioned that she and the victim had bad blood! **Hasuro: I also have to speak with her about this! *Ask Cindy about her feud with the victim. (1 star; Pre-request: Send phone to Clay). **Hasuro: Cindy, what exactly did you think allowing yourself to be a major suspect in the investigation! **Cindy: Hasuro...I don’t know what you are talking about!! **Hasuro: Can you explain the text messages you and the victim exchanged! **Cindy: Oh yes!! I forgot to tell and Mia about that part.. **Cindy: You see...LOLITA WAS INSUFFERABLE!!! **Cindy: She called me dumb for being blonde, while she was the one stupid enough to impregnate herself.. **Cindy: And then she decided to call me things such as being a slut, a bitch, and everything that literally describes HER!!! **Hasuro: I see.....the victim was quite rude.... **Cindy: Now if you excuse me I have to go, my university boyfriend told me he’d pick me up for a date. **Hasuro: A boyfriend, when did you have one! **Cindy: For about 2 months, also just a reminder I’m older than you, and at least my man is younger than yours, so don’t be protective over me. Moments later... **Mia: Apparently it seems like the victim made many enemies during her short life. **Mia: She turned Hamad into a bet, which got her into a breakup with her boyfriend! **Mia: She also kicked Chao in the nuts because of a stupid fetish, and was rude to Cindy... **Mia: You’re right , let’s take a closer look at the crime scene! *Investigate wrestling crowd benches. **Mia: what did you find ! **Mia: You found a bloody towel! Quick let’s search for any substance! *Examine bloody towel (1 star). **Mia: Let’s send the substance to Sploder! *Send the substance to Sploder (Pre-request: Examine bloody towel). **Sploder: The substance you gave me are tears, the killer obviously regretted what they done.. **Mia: Regret doesn’t change the fact they killed Lolita, did it help tell something about the killer! **Sploder: Yes, I was able to determine the killer has brown eyes! **Mia: Ok, good! We are one step closer to catch them! A few minutes later.. **Yoyo: Before you go arrest the killer, I have to tell you another clue! **Yoyo: You see...the victim was pretty tall, she was 6”0” tall! **Yoyo: The only way the killer could’ve put her down is if they were taller than she was.. **Mia: Thank you Yoyo! Now we know the killer is over six feet tall! **Mia: Lets arrest them ! *Arrest the killer. **Mia: Liu Chao, you are under arrest for the murder of Lolita Gomes! **Chao: What are you talking about I never did anything to her!!! Besides my balls are perfectly fine! **Mia: Then back you explain the the fact that you are one of the only three suspects who are tall enough to kill her. **Mia: And that you love puns, wear Eau d’Homme, have brown eyes, and eat pizza! **Mia: Why did you do it, was what happen said was right, and that you indeed lost your fertility?! **Chao: No!! I did it for another reason, a stupid reason.... **Chao: Believe me when I say it, I regret killing Lolita...but you see we used to date behind Ayden’s back for a year..... **Chao: And before the summer vacation, we had sex... **Chao: Anyways she dumped me, because she didn’t enjoy me as her companion in bed.. **Chao: I was sad, but I got over it...but then..I saw Hamad’s Friend-net post... **Mia: Hold up! You were the baby daddy! **Chao: Yes...I went to Lolita to ask her the same question, she answered yes... **Chao: I wasn’t stupid, I knew since I impregnated her and she didn’t take me back, I’ll have to pay child support!! **Chao: So I begged her multiple times to take me back, but she turned me down...she said my din- Scene switches to Vanna Alabama riding a wrecking ball... Scene switches to Chao again.. **Chao: When she kicked me in my sack it wasn’t out of fetish, it was because I annoyed her.... **Chao: I couldn’t let her ruin my life...s-so...I killed her.. **Mia: Chao....about her pregnancy, she terminated it!! **Chao: SHE DID!! Oh no! What have I done!!! In the trial: **Judge Powell: You are here in this court for the murder of Lolita Gomes, how do you plead! **Chao: Guilty your honor! I didn’t know she terminated her pregnancy, I didn’t want to pay child support! **Judge Powell: You do realise killing a pregnant lady would have been worse..the fact you intended to kill an unborn too is even more disgusting! **Judge Powell: I hereby sentence you to 35 years in jail! **Chao: Noooo!!!! My life is over!!! After the trial. **Mia: I can’t believe it! That whole murder was Hamad’s fault! If he did- **Bruno: Another reason why he should be stopped, I never really cared about him, but after hearing this...I just- **Clay: Unfortunately, I told the principal, about what happened, and she brushed it off, considering he wrote the post as a “congratulation!” **Mia: For real! That’s it I won’t rest until Hamad’s misdeeds are uncovered! Words Can Kill 2/6 **Mia: We finished investigating the murder, but he still have another problem in our hands: Hamad! **Diego: , sorry to interrupt but Kelemen requested to see you.... **Mia: Oh really.....cool..You can take Diego for you in this one... **Bruno: , there you are, I need to talk to you right now, please.... **Mia: Ok, we’ll come for you as soon as possible. **Bruno: I actually wanted to talk to , and Die- **Mia: And what’s the difference, you only requested to see at first! **Bruno: Ok...you win.. *Ask Kelemen why he wants to speak to you (1 star). **Kelemen: Mia, my love I’m glad to see that you finally reconsidered my off- **Kelemen: Oh.....Dieeego....I didn’t except yo- **Diego: You’re lucky I’m not the insecure type, and you have nothing on me, or I’d make sure that your head’s chopped off.. **Diego: Anyways.....other than flirting with MY girl, what do you want.... **Kelemen: I-I....ok I’ll c-cut to the point... **Kelemen: I wanted to ask you if you could find anything that Hamad is planning to do, that could be considered suspicious... **Diego: We already ARE doing this...but yeah..we’ll do it just to please your “majesty”... **Diego: You know......I don’t agree with what Hamad is doing , but to be honest....but something about Kelemen bothers me... **Diego: It’s like...he’s taking this personally.... **Diego: N-no...I’m not saying this because of Mia, lets go now! *Investigate wrestling tournament (Pre-request: Ask Kelemen why he wants to speak with you). **Diego: I don’t know why would Hamad have anything to do with a pile of singlets..but lets search it anyways.... *Search pile of singlets (1 star). **Diego: You found a torn poster, in there...lets fix it! *Fix torn poster (1 star; Pre-request: Search pile of singlets). **Diego: The poster that you fixed is for a student council campaign, and it’s for Hamad! **Diego: You’re right! Knowing Hamad he probably has a dark purpose behind it! Lets ask him! *Ask Hamad why he is planning to run for student council president (1 star; Pre-request: Fix torn poster). **Hamad: Back so soon, ...... **Diego: Hamad! We found your poster for the student council! **Hamad: Thank you! I was looking for it! I was going to send it to the photocopy room... **Diego: May we know why you want to be the student body president?! **Hamad: Isn’t it obvious...to make the school a better place to be in.... **Diego: Oh come on! What makes you think that anyone would vote for you! **Hamad: Because I exposed many people for their bullshit, and showed others who they truly are, sluts and f***boys! **Diego: Ugh...What was I thinking, anyways , lets leave, and go eat a burger or something... *See what Bruno wants (1 star). **Mia: Ok Bruno, what exactly do you want from .. **Bruno: You see...I decided to join the wrestling team! **Mia: That’s great! If you get in a match with Kelemen, please beat him up as hard as you can, to teach him a lesson not on who to flirt with or not! **Bruno:........ **Bruno: Mia....my delinquent days are over...besides I want to be a wrestler not a boxer... **Mia: At least....hit him in the groin, and say that you intended a leg carry... **Bruno: Anyways....the coach said that I need to give my medical records to Doctor Gibbs to make sure I am fit enough to apply.. **Bruno: But I lost them!! **Mia: Where was the last place you went with them... **Bruno: I think the Biology Lab.... **Mia: Ok! let’s go! *Investigate the Biology Lab (Pre-request: See what Bruno wants). **Mia: These papers...their torn..do you think these are the medical records.... *Fix torn records (1 star) **Mia: The records are faded, lets recover them!! *Recover faded records (1 star; Pre-request: Fix torn records). **Mia: We recovered the records, lets give them to Bruno!! *Give Records to Bruno (1 star: Pre-request: Recover faded records). **Mia: Ok Bruno! found the records! **Bruno: Thank you both of you! Now I can join the wrestling team! **Bruno: , would you mind to accompany me to the doctor’s office. **Yoyo: I heard that you’re going to talk to Greg! Can I come with you! *Show Greg Bruno’s medical records (1 star; Pre-request: Give Records to Bruno). **Greg: Yoyo...what are- **Yoyo: Don’t worry sweetie..these are my friends they won’t tell the principal about our fling... **Bruno: Fling...you mean you and hi- **Bruno: I don’t think I want to hear the details, here’s my medical records.. **Greg: Well...it doesn’t say that you suffer of any diseases such as HIV...or that you are on roids...and it says you had all your vaccinations... **Greg: Ok..I think that’s about it, you can tell the coach that you are fit enough to be in the wrestling team.. **Bruno: That’s great..thank you , and here’s a singlet as a thank you gift! A few moments later! **Mia: Diego is what said is true! Hamad’s really running as student body president!!! **Diego: Unfortunately yes.... **Mia: This is a nightmare, he can’t win! We can’t let him! **Diego: Unfortunately we can’t do anything, besides...maybe we should leave this for know.. **Diego: After all, we should go watch Bruno’s first fight, I heard since Chao is in jail, Bruno’s taking his place in his fight with Kelemen! **Mia: I hope he does what I told him... Hours later at the wrestling ring!!! **Cap’n Clem: 1....2....3...Kelemen you’re done.....Bruno won!!!! **Bruno and Kelemen (Kelemen): Ok! You won! Now please free me!! At the locker room.. **Diego: Bruno you did great at your first fight! **Bruno: Well...what did you expect I was a former delinquent anyways.... **Mia: It was great...but you should have punched Kelemen in the privates...also who is the girl you’re with. **Bruno: Oh! I forgot to introduce you this is my girlfriend Savannah Blake! **Bruno and Savannah (Savannah): Hello , Bruno spoke a lot about you lately..he said you were great at finding things... **Savannah: Would you mind...if you find my necklace I left it at the skating area... **Bruno: Don’t worry we’ll find it for you babe.. **Bruno kisses Savannah: ..... **Bruno: Ok ! Let’s go! *Investigate skating area. **Bruno: That’s Savannah’s necklace! But it’s broken... **Bruno: We can’t give it to her that way! Let’s fix it! *Fix Savannah’s necklace. **Bruno: Thank you for fixing it ! Let’s give it to my girl! *Give Savannah her necklace. **Savannah: Aww..thank you for finding it... **Bruno: No worries babe! Just remember if you need something just tell us.. **Savannah: I know I can always count on you Bruno... **Savannah kisses Bruno:....... **Bruno: , would you mind if you gave us some space.... A few moments later... **Mia: Ok, , now that we watched Bruno’s match, let’s look back at Hamad’s situation.. **Mia: We can’t let him win... **Mia: We need to try our hardest to prevent him from taking part in the student council election!! **Move to the next case (5 stars).